The present invention relates to a filter skimmer intake guard, and in particular to a guard for the skimmer opening for swimming pools or hot tubs, which mounted on the walls of the pool to prevent the accidental blockage of the skimmer opening and/or pipe behind the intake. Further, the field of this skimmer intake guard invention relates to one that is simple for installation, economical, does not inhibit the use of the pool or tub and can, but does not ever need to be removed for cleaning, maintenance or winterization.
The modern day swimming pool faces an ever-changing amount of use and operating conditions. There are increasing amounts and types of pool accessories, toys, floatation devices and other man made objects available and in use in pools today.
An ongoing problem is the frequency in which these toys and floatation devices enter the skimmer. Because a pool filter is continuously running, eventually all pool water is pumped through the skimmer opening, it is difficult to prevent blockage of skimmer intake opening.
One of the shortcomings of the current skimmer opening is that larger items often enter the skimmer intake and become trapped in the filter basket. This can reduce the efficiency of the pump and filtration system, but can also cause the pool pump(s) to cavitate and possibly fail or burn out.
Previous skimmer screens have addressed the collection of leaves and debris from the skimmer, but all of these devices utilize a device that is attached the pool or skimmer and intrudes into the pool, becoming a hazard to swimmers, or needs to be removed while swimming.
A market exists for a skimmer intake guard that is easily attached, economically simple, does not inhibit use of the pool or create safety hazards, when installed.